She Never Got His Name
by TheFanficAvenger
Summary: One-shot. He was searching for Kakarrot. She was fuming that Goku took her son to see those delinquent friends. What can you do when the only person to releive your frustrations out on is a complete stranger? M for lemon/language


**A/N: I love Raditz as my favorite bad guy. I know that he only lasted long enough to get his ass handed to him, but he's still awesome in my opinion! I also love Chi-Chi as my favorite female! I thought this up when I was at work, and I thought it would be a neat one-shot. Don't hate me! It's just a story! Also I do not have Microsoft Word, just word-pad, so if you see any spelling or grammatical errors, please look over them.**

Raditz stood on the edge of a cliff near a mountain range. He had flown quite far and wanted to scope out his surroundings. He sighed as he realized the enormity of his quest. He had a scouter, but it was only good close-range, and he had an entire planet to explore. Quite honestly, he did not know what to expect. "I will find you, Kakarrot." He grumbled to himself.

Suddenly, his scouter pinged. A power-level, though nowhere near the level of the Namekian, showed up on the screen. The indicator pointed directly ahead of him. "No way a normal human can have a power level like that! Maybe it knows Kakarrot's whereabouts." With that, he took off toward the mountans.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chi-Chi wiped the sweat off of her brow. The sun's cruel rays beat down on her dark hair, causing it to be hot to the touch. "Damn you, Goku!" She swore, flaring up ki just enough to knock all the dust off of a rug she was beating in one fell swing. Satisfied with her work, she moved to the next rug hanging on the line. "Just come home soon."

She hated the fact that her four-year-old son was hanging around those trouble-making friends of Goku's. "We're a family!" She fussed, whacking the rug with the broom. She moved down to the last one. "Why can't we just be _normal_!" She almost hit the rug with the broom when a large, strong hand caught her by the forearm.

She wheeled around, "Goku what're you-" Her eyes widened, as they fell upon a man that was _not _her husband. She snatched away from him and assumed a fighting stance. "Who the hell are you?" She asked, eyes dead locked on her target, ready to strike.

He smirked. "Very cute, Earth-girl, but don't waste your time." He took a step toward her, causing her to tense up, "I am looking for my younger brother; someone named Kakarrot, he has not done the job he was assigned to do, or else we wouldn't be having this lovely conversation."

"I have no clue what you are talking abou...t," Her eyes fell on the tail that unwrapped itself from around the stranger's waist. _He can't be after Goku, could he? But he said 'Kakarrot,'_

"What's wrong, girl?" Raditz was too close for comfort for her now, his smirk widened, "Never seen someone with a tail...Or have you?"

"N-no! I have not!" Chi-Chi lied, "It is strange to me, is all! Now step away from me, you don't know who your messing with!" She made a well aimed kick at his face, making him step back involuntarily.

Raditz chuckled, rubbing his cheek, "I think you have this backwards," He sneered, "_You _don't know who _you're _messing with!" He threw a punch at her, which she barely missed. He just grazed her face. The scouter picked up her power level again. Though it was still low in comparison to Piccolo's, but it was higher than the first reading he got from her.

"Hm. You're awfully strong for a human female," He said, looking at her as if she were there to amuse him; like a king watching a jester. "Not too bad on the eyes, either."

Not knowing what else to do, or what he planned to do with her, she decided to stall him. "Well, I'll have you know that I am the strongest woman on this planet!" _Wrong move!_

His eyes widened with intrigue. "It'd be such a waste not to give you a try, human-girl."

"What in the world did you just say?" She said, offended at this stranger's forwardness. Before she could realize what was happening, whe was flying through the air, pain searing through her body; she was about to hit the ground. Her martial arts instincts kicked in. She caught herself, by landing on her hands, doing a round-off back onto her feet. She re-assumed her fighting stance.

Raditz was advancing on her, the same intrigued look in his eyes as before. It was as if he were trying to burn through her with his stare. "You _say_ you don't know anything about Kakarrot. He glanced over at the clothes on the line beside the line of rugs Chi-Chi was dusting. Beside her clothes where the clothes of a child, and a male martial artist. "I'll believe me, unless I hear otherwise." He was extremely close to Chi-Chi now. She could tell he had something heinous on his mind, and it caused her to lose her sense of defense; she was paralyzed in her fighting stance. He traced his fingertips along where her collarbone was. "Perhaps you can be of other use." His voice was low, sinister, almost inaudible.

Chi-Chi's dark eyes widened with understanding. She felt her senses return to her faster than they left. She quickly backed away, not taking her eyes off of him for a second. "I'll fight you before _anything _happens!" She threatened.

"You're strong, woman," He said, his tone unchanged, "but please don't tell me you're really that stupid to think you can take me." He was within her striking range.

She kicked at him again, but he caught her leg. "Let _go!_" she yelled, trying to keep balanced and snatch her leg back at the same time. To her captor's amusement, she flung her arms wildly to keep from falling. Raditz grabbed her hand with his other arm, and pulled her close to him. She was positioned so that her leg was hooked onto his hip and her body pinned to his. His tail snaked around her waist, which really creeped her out.

"You filthy _animal!" _She raised her hand to slap him, but he easily caught her hand. He lowered his face to hers, smashed his lips to hers. Chi-Chi fought against him, and he found himself struggling to keep her still.

"You're-ugh-fiesty!" He grunted, now holding her by her wrists, trying to drag her toward the house.

"I'm-fucking-_married!"_ She screamed, trying to pull in the opposite direction of him. Her heels of her flats dug into the ground.

He stopped and looked at her. "Where's your _fucking _husband, then?" He asked icily. Chi-Chi halted her escape attempts and stared, almost dumbfounded at him.

"What a shame," He continued, in mock sorrow, "Your husband is out doing who-knows-what, when he should be home with you." He grinned viciously.

Chi-Chi stared at the ground. He hit her where it hurt the most. She didn't want to agree with the man who was about to perform the act that only her husband has done, but he was right. She tried to scrounge up what little bit of dignity she had left, "M-my husband will be back soon!" She said, trying to fight him again.

Raditz rolled his eyes, "You don't sound to sure, princess." And with ease, he threw her over his shoulder. Promptly, she began kicking and flailing madly, which made her hair fall out of its high bun. He kept a firm hold on her waist.

"PUT-ME-DOWN-NOW!" She screamed, smacking him in the back of his head with every word. He ignored her and kicked open the door. In a single movement, he threw her down onto the living room floor in a sitting position. Before she could attempt to fight him off, or open her mouth to speak, he was pushing her back; his lips found hers, and his hands began to roam her body. She tensed up and squeezed her legs together as tight as she could. His armor crushed uncomfortably against her.

"I could break you in half if I wanted to," He murmured, trailing the tip of his tongue along the length of her neck to her jaw bone, making his victim shiver; but not from disgust. She called herself all kinds of horrible names in her head because of her reaction.

She gasped as he single-handedly tore her clothes off of her, making her cry out in protest. Pinning her arms on either side of her, he raised himself up to marvel at her body. His eyes roamed over her, lustily. Her dark hair fanned out against the floor, like spilled ink. She was nicely-toned like most of the Saiyan women back home, but there was something more delicate about her features...something breakable. Knowing this aroused him even more.

Though her eyes were shut tight, she knew he was staring hard at her. Her cheeks flushed, and she clamped her teeth together as hard as she could. She felt his weight leave her for a moment, and something heavy drop to the floor. "You're beautiful, for a human girl." She heard him say. She felt his pressure against her body again, but this time there was no armor in the way. She could feel his hardened lenght against her. "I wonder what your dear husband would say if he found you in this compromising positon?"

_Goku! _Her eyes opened, and met with his. His scouter was gone, tosses carelessly aside. There was something very familiar about the way he gazed at her. She felt sick, knowing that she was comparing this monster to her husband...who wasn't here protecting her.

Their mouths met again. His hair fell down around them like dark curtains. She stifled a moan as his tongue traced her bottom lip, but she still kept her teeth together; her heart was thumping madly against her rib cage, and she could swear that he could feel it.

He smirked against her as she fought to keep her legs closed while he tried to pry them open with his. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. He began kissing gently, feeling her legs loosen slightly. His mouth opened, and pain spread through her from her neck. She cried out. He took that opportunity to easily spread her legs apart. He removed his mouth from her neck, which was now throbbing, along with her hands.

He took his free right hand and slid it up her thigh, while the other groped her breast roughly. With one finger hooked around the edge of her panties, he toe them off. He slid his hand between her legs, and with one finger, he ran it along the length of her moistened core.

"Ah, I must be doing something right," He said, licking his finger. He started kissing her, and she caught herself kissing him back. He pried her lips apart with his tongue, and slid it into her mouth.

"Why am I letting you do this to me?" She whispered, when they broke apart, disgusted with herself and her traitorous body for enjoying a complete stranger's heartless attention. Her eyes started to water. She felt filthy. _But Goku wasn't there for her. _She hated herself. _But Goku always got to do selfish things! _But Goku would never betray her like this. _But he's not here._

She let down her guard. Her body relaxed. The tears disappeared. "That's much better," Raditz crooned cruelly, his mouth traveling to her breasts, which he had freed from her torn-off bra.

"Fuck you," She half-moaned. Her back arched involuntarily as Raditz traced his tongue on her hardened nipple.

"Such ugly words coming from someone so beautiful," He said derisively, spreading her legs further open, "But once again, you've got it backward; _I'm _going to fuck _you_." He growled in her ear.

Chi-Chi's heart raced violently. Everything about this man was strangely erotic. The way he let his tail run over her legs, his harsh words, the rough feel of his hands on her soft skin, the way he made her body react to all of this. Still, the look in his eyes...

Without another words notice, he pushed himself inside of her. She cried out, not at all used to his size. He growled lustily as he started pumping his hips aggressively. Chi-Chi tangled her hands in his hair. Raditz hooked his hands around her shoulders, his large forearms pressed against her back. He kissed her roughly, his tongue fighting with hers. He deepened his thrusts, causing her to break apart from the kiss, gasping and moaning in sick pleasure.

Her grip on him tightened. She ran her hands down his muscular back, which was slick with sweat. She felt his hot breath on her neck; his growls and moans filling her ears, mixing with her cries of pleasure. She arched her back severely and drew her legs up.

She was about to orgasm, when he suddenly stopped. Was Goku back? "W-what's goin' on?" She asked breathlessly.

"You like this, don't you?" He asked, breathing heavily. His eyes met hers; he looked animalistic. Chi-Chi stared at him, her eyes wide. She was afraid to answer, because she didn't want to hear the truth come out of her own mouth..._yes._

"_Answer me,_" He growled, running his lips over hers, causing her body to shudder. He started moving down her body, kissing and biting her as he did so. He stopped at her womanhood, and traced his tongue around her clit.

"Yes," She whispered to him, a horrible guilty feeling washed over her; But she didn't want him to stop. She snaked her hand into his hair, while the other lay at her side balled into a fist.

"Beg me to fuck you," He breathed, running his tongue down to her entrance, licking her juices.

She felt her face flush a deeper shade of read, "Please," She moaned softly, "Please-ah-fuck me,"

In one fell swoop, she felt him leave her, sit up, and flip her onto her stomach as if she were nothing. He hooked his large hands around her hips, with his thumbs pressing into the bottom of her back. He lifted her rear up, so that that end was resting on her knees, leaving her upper body laid on the floor.

He rammed himself deep inside of her, mercilessly thrusting his hips. She cried out, holding nothing back. Her knees scrubbed against the floor, and she knew she'd have horrible rug burn. She caught herself screaming profanities that she never knew were in her. She and Goku had wild sex, but he never got this kind of reaction from her. There was always a reason to be quiet; Gohan. But now, there was nothing her, and this tailed stranger.

One of his hands traveled up her back and entangled itself in her hair. With a cruel jerk, he snatched her up onto her hands, so she was on her hands and knees. He leaned forward over her, propping himself on one hand, while the other groped her breast. His tail wound itself aroung both of them, so that it was hooked under her stomach; it still gave her the creeps.

Chi-Chi threw her head back. Her body tensed with the approaching orgasm. Raditz pumped his hips into her even harder. His throaty growls and moans louder in her ear; his breath was hot against her skin.

She choked; her body convulsed. The Saiyan felt her hot liquids drip down his member as she reached her climax. Her head spun, and her vision was breifly unfocused. Her upper body trembled, and fell onto the floor. Raditz straightened up, knowing he was soon to follow.

He continued to ram against her extremely-sensitive core. Her cries were labored and , and little more than gasps. His hands gripped her hips tightly, and he released inside of her.

He removed himself roughly from her, and she dropped to her side, propped by one hand. She looked at her aggressor, who was busying himself with getting dressed. Worn, knees bright red an raw, she did the same. Her heart sank, knowing what she did was downright selfish.

She felt a hand on her face. She looked up, staring into the cold eyes of her one-time lover. He smirked, "Give your husband my regards," He pressed his lips roughly to hers, making her heart skip. Adjusting his scouter to his face, he left through the broken door without another word. Before she could get a good look, he was gone.

She never even got his name.

She felt used, but she knew what she was getting herself into. She had just cheated on her husband with someone who has threatened her life. She jumped in the shower, making the water as hot as her body could stand it. She scrubbed her body cruelly, desiring to remove his scent, or rather any trace of him from her skin.

She still felt his rough hands against her, his cold voice in her ear. And that tail. She shuddered, remembering that odd appendage.

He was looking for 'Kakarrot'...was he someone like him? She only knew two others with tails like that, her husband and her son. There was no way she could see how they could have anything to do with _him_. But that look in his eyes when he stared into hers. His smirking face flashed in her memory.

She shut her eyes tight, knowing that tears were flowing out of them. She was very happy that she was alone, and the shower hid her guilt. She'd have to face her family soon. How could she keep a straight face, knowing what she did?

She turned the shower off, and dried her reddened skin. She dressed in clean clothes, determined to burn the old ones.

Walking into the livingroom, she stared at the spot where she caused her first infidelity. a long, wiry black strand of hair littered the floor. Just one, though. She grabbed the carpet cleaner, a wet rag, and threw herself onto the floor...almost in the same position she was in, when the only thing that she knew was the pleasure enveloping her body. She scrubbed hard, hot tears streaking her face.

She'd have to face her family soon.

When she felt satisfied with her work, she gathered the old clothes she had lain on the couch, along with that one hair and walked through the broken front door.

She traveled to the furthest end of her yard, where she began to burn away any physical memory of her actions. She watched as her clothes turned to ashes. She was determined to keep a strong, straight face when her family came back to her. She promised to shed no more tears. She dug this hole, now she's got to fill it back up.

She was glad she never got his name.

**A/N: Well, let me know what you think! And don't forget to check out my main story, ****Don't Think Twice, It's Alright!**** 3**


End file.
